


Happy

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Winners & Losers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s5e08 No Going Back, Extra Scene, F/M, Fluffy, George is Teething, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: A teething baby is not something Frances is really equipped to deal with, but Pete helps.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote ages ago. Just a small extra scene that belongs right there after Pete helps out with George in the middle of the night.

Frances yawned, blinking in the…daylight? Surely her alarm should have woken her before now…

Rolling over, she felt the coolness of sheets long vacated. Empty bed and quiet rooms meant Pete must have risen with George. A smile dawned over her face. He was quite amazing, she thought to herself. What would she do without him?

Before she could drift off to sleep again, Frances sat up, groaning at the tiredness still dragging at her limbs. George’s teething was going on forever – she couldn’t wait for it to be over. The hours up at night with a fussy baby were endless, and left her feeling far more drained than nights prepping for cases or presentations.

Having Pete there did help. They’d lain in bed last night, George between them, and their quiet conversation seemed to have helped settle the restless infant. It hadn’t seemed so lonely either, with Pete’s kind face across the bed from her. Another smile crossed her face as Frances thought about him. It was a big step, asking him to move in, especially as they hadn’t really talked about their future. The jokes about marriage were one thing, but she couldn’t tell how deeply the vein of truth ran for Pete. It was certainly there, but considering neither had uttered the ‘L’ word yet, he couldn’t be that serious, could he?

The front door opened and closed, and she heard Pete talking quietly to George as they entered.

“Good morning,” Frances called from bed, smile broadening to a grin as George squealed in response. A second later they both appeared in the door. The little girl was pink cheeked from their walk, waving her hands animatedly.

“Hello there,” Frances cooed as George settled in her arms, reaching for the soft rings still sitting in the middle of the bed. “And hello,” she added, leaning up to accept the kiss Pete dropped on her forehead. “Where have you two been?”

“George woke at her usual dawn-o’clock, and we didn’t want to wake you so we went for a walk,” Pete said. “Early breakfast at that café on the corner, and Miss. George here is ready for another nap.” He grinned at Frances. “She didn’t sleep a lot last night, did you notice?”

Frances gave him a Look. “Well how about you put her down and I’ll grab a shower?”

“Excellent plan,” Pete said.

They met in the kitchen ten minutes later, Frances feeling much more human after her shower. “Coffee,” she groaned, taking the cup Pete offered her. “You’re a keeper,” she teased, smiling through her first sip.

Usually he’d throw a clever comment back, but today was different.

“Do you remember falling asleep last night?” he asked.

“No,” she replied offhand, and turned to look when he didn’t say anything. There was a strange look on his face, like he was thinking about something but wasn’t sure if he should bring it up. “What?” she said, panic rising a little in her chest. “Why? What-”

Before she could get a good head of panic up, Pete stepped in, stopping her.

“No,” he said, smiling in that ‘I can see you’re going to melt down, it’s fine you’re okay’ way he always managed to do. “I just wondered…” he took a deep breath and put his coffee cup down on the bench. “Do you remember our conversation?”

“We settled George into our bed,” Frances said, trying to remember the details. “She had those rings…that’s why they were in our bed this morning.”

“Yes,” Pete said. “Then you told me what your dad said about you teething.”

“I was a nightmare,” Frances said. “Did I tell you that last night?”

“Yes,” Pete replied.

“There’s something else though,” Frances said, studying his face. “What is it?”

“You told me I make everything better,” Pete said, his expression a little embarrassed. He held her eyes though, and in a flash, Frances remembered. She felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open as her sleepy admission sounded again in her ears.

“You do,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That’s exactly what you said last night,” Pete told her. He was standing right in front of her now, and the knowledge she’d already said it – and the look in his eyes, asking her to say it again, now when there was no forgetting it or wiping it away – gave her courage.

“I did,” Frances told him. “Because it’s true. And because I love you.”

Pete’s face relaxed, and he smiled, his eyes intent on hers in that seeing way she loved. “I wasn’t sure if you remembered,” he said. “Or if you were talking to me.”

“Of course I was,” Frances told him. His hands were around her waist now, and she cradled his face, kissing him softly. “You, me and George. It’s all I want.” She smiled again. “The two people I love most in the world.”

He smiled back. “I love you too, Frances James.”

She hummed into their kiss, happy.


End file.
